


小さな冒険 || little adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basket, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, snk xover, tumblr repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SNK!AU. Five firsts and one last (and a bonus first).<br/>Warnings for things you typically find in Shingeki no Kyojin.</p><p>--</p><p>"I don’t think it’s fair to fight two to one, is it?" Tatsuya stepped into the alley, the corners of his lips arching and eyes cold like the ice he was named after, the slightest hint of teeth in the imitation of a smile slashed across his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	小さな冒険 || little adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KagaHimu day. Happy KagaHimu day, bride. uwu

_**i. meeting** _

Tatsuya remembered vividly the day he met Taiga; how could he not? The sun’s rays that day equalled the passion of the fiery child who was struggling in an alley trying to beat three bullies twice his size, alone.

Tatsuya stopped and watched the young child; he managed to take down one, but three against one really never was a fair fight, and he could see that the redhead was slowly beginning to be overpowered.

"I don’t think it’s fair to fight two to one, is it?" Tatsuya stepped into the alley, the corners of his lips arching and eyes cold like the ice he was named after, the slightest hint of teeth in the imitation of a smile slashed across his face.

"Stay away." Taiga had hissed at him, while the two bullies jeer at his provocation.

"No." Tatsuya had replied, and simply socked one of the bullies with a well-placed punch to the solar plexus.

After all was said and done, they sat near the river, the calm ripples of the waters a stark contrast to the adrenaline-induced fire running in their veins.

"I said we can’t live like this forever. I said, the Titans would come one day. It’s been a hundred years." Taiga murmured, eyes cast towards the fifty-meter wall standing between Shiganshina and the open…Open what? Tatsuya realized that he didn’t know; didn’t know what lay beyond these walls, didn’t know what waited beyond. 

And, he looked to the boy beside him, he decided he’d wanted to know, together with this boy.

_**ii. brother** _

It was horrible.

It was horrendous, terrifying,  _heartwrenching._

He was ten and Taiga was nine when the Colossal Titan breached Wall Maria. Tatsuya could only watch, dumbstruck with pain and anger and sadness when Taiga screamed and sobbed, his small fingers cradling his mother’s arm (and the only thing left of her, Tatsuya muses, as he relived the moment when the lifeless limb fell from the Titan’s mouth, thirty meters away from where they’d been hiding after Ms. Kagami told them to  _run, run away, Tatsuya,_ **take my son with you.)**

"I don’t have anyone anymore, Tatsuya." He’d whispered brokenly into the air thick with smoke and ash and filled with the agonized howls of equally bereaving family members. _”_ I don’t have anyone I can call my family anymore.” 

Tatsuya chanced a look at Taiga’s eyes and sees the fire of the building behind them reflected in them, flickering and lapping up the rubble.

(Sees nothing of Taiga’s own fire.)

"I…I’m alone too, so I’ll be your brother." He murmured and pulled the other close to him. "I’ll be your brother, Taiga. You won’t have to be alone anymore."

They stay like that for quite some time, amidst the burning embers and the blood-curdling screams, fresh severed arm wedged between them, the scarlet liquid smearing their thighs and ash raining on them.

_**iii. fight** _

"Taiga, that’s—!"

"I’ve made up my mind, Tatsuya."

"But—!"

"…I’ll get back at them, Tatsuya. They…the Titans took away my family. They took away yours. I’m enlisting to the military."

"Taiga, you’re only  _twelve!”_

"The eligible age is twelve! I’ve been waiting  _forever_ , don’t you dare stop me!”

"…Taiga…"

"Fuck off, Tatsuya. You can do whatever you like. I’m fucking enlisting in the Scouting Legion and you won’t stop me."

"…."

_**iv. break** _

The barrack was empty, beds tidied and prim; their squad has graduated and everyone has packed their things up, leaving for the ceremony. Taiga and Tatsuya remain, seated at opposite ends of a single bed. There’s hot anger in the air and colder attempts at containing emotion, and it crackles with tension.

Tatsuya hissed at him. “You placed  _first_ , Taiga, you have a chance—”

"Three years ago I said I’d join the Scouting Legion, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya sighs, and the tension drains away; resignation takes its place.

"Alright. I’m coming with you." Tatsuya said, an air of finality in his words, and made to get up, when Taiga gripped his waist.  
  
"Tatsuya, you graduated fifth. Go to the Military Police and stay safe and live. I don’t need to be babied anymore."

"I’m not babying you!" Tatsuya whirled around, looked at Taiga square in the eyes, fire flaring in orbs normally swirling with calmness and composure. "Taiga, that’s not the point!"

Tatsuya inhaled, and he slid down to his knees, his wrists still in Taiga’s hold, and he  _sobbed._

"All I want is to keep you safe!" he choked, inhaling air in gulps of breath because he’s lost all composure, lost the rhythm of his own breathing. "All I want is for you to be safe; that’s why your mom told me to run with you! Are you saying you’re going to throw that all away!?"

Taiga stared, astonished, stunned. He’s never seen Tatsuya fall apart, never seen Tatsuya break and split at the seams in front of him.

"I…" he tried again, calmer this time, now that he realized what this was all about. God, he couldn’t believe how dumb he’d been. "That’s not what I meant. I…needed to get revenge, Tatsuya. I won’t stop until all the titans in the world have been destroyed."

"So…come with me?"

Tatsuya nodded, and then they’re ten (and nine, in Taiga’s case) again, embracing each other and crying and holding on to each other because they’re the only one left for each other.

This time, there were no screams, no blood, no flames and no ash in the quiet, empty quarters.

All the same, the future is deafening.

_**v. confession** _

Tatsuya is sixteen when Taiga pulled him closer behind the stables and kissed him, a messy, sloppy mashup of lips against lips that lacks in finesse but more than makes up for it in passion and sincerity.

"Taiga…?"

"They’re sending me on a recon mission tomorrow. I’m in the front lines."

Before Tatsuya can reply, he’s shoved onto a pile of hay near them on his back. It’s dusk, the clouds just barely dyed yellow and there’s orange splattered across the vast canvas of the sky, red bleeding into the mix.

Tatsuya stares up at Taiga, sees a mix of fear and determination in his eyes.

"Tatsuya, I lo—"

Tatsuya stops him with another kiss of his own, this time with more finesse, and he lingers before he pulls back.

"Say it when you come back." He whispers and runs his fingers along Taiga’s cheeks, his jawline and his neck.

That evening, there was nothing slow about the way they fucked in the stables. There was no lube, so spit had to do; Tatsuya had cried in pain when Taiga pushed into him and when they came, it was messy and nothing like the erotic books they’d snuck to read as children for the thrill of breaking the rules.

"Come back." Tatsuya whispered, kissing him one last time after they dressed up; it’s chaste and slow and desperate.

_I love you._

_I know._

**_0\. one last time_ **

That was the last time he ever saw the fiery redhead.

—-

—

-

_**( and a final first )** _

He feels like ten again as he quietly mourns, tears running down his face, clenching the letter he never wanted to receive.

For the first time, there is no second pair of arms to hold him and cry with him.

**Author's Note:**

> "AND NOW WHY DO I WANT ONE OF RHEM TO BW EATEN BY A TITAN. I AM SUCH A BAD SHIPPER" —tatsuya buraido
> 
> Your wish is my command. <3


End file.
